dlfprofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Triple H
thumb|right|Yo que ustedes, lectores de este articulo me cuidaria, porque los proximos que aparescan en esta lista pueden ser ustedes... Triple H, alias "narizitas", se unio el 28 de julio de 2010. En su primera lucha gano el European Championship. A partir de ahi comenzo a ganar muchos campeonatos Usualmente los demas usuarios le usan slammys o maletines, tiene el record de tener mas tiempo un campeonato (22 dias); y tuvo una gran enemistad con Kane y John Cena Tambien HHH creo el USA DX Championship, y el DLF "Paint" Championship que fueron campeonatos pasajeros que ya no existe. Ademas dio la idea de crearel Champion of Champions Victimas de su mazo thumb|right|Triple H a veces se enoja mucho que ataca al primer boludo que vea ([[John Cena)]] Durante su estancia en DLF en Agosto 2010-Septiembre 2010, Triple H ha difundido un nuevo Finisher que ha repartido dolor por toda DLF: El Golpe con el Mazo. Este ya cuenta con victimas que han sido recopiladas en esta lista: *Cody Rhodes *Jeff Hardy *John Cena *John Morrison *Maxine *Dogger *Zack Ryder *Stone Cold *Funaki *Tu mama DLF (Julio 2010 - Enero 2011) El primer dia que llego a Dinastia Libre Federacion gano el European Championship siendo el primer campeón logrando un reinado de 22 dias, a partir de ahí comennzó a ganar numerosos campeonatos en DLF. Lamentablemente la mayoría los perdio debido al uso de Maletines 24/7 y Slammys. Actualmente junto a Santino Marella esta en feudo con Daniel Bryan (alias "jabón") ya que este estaria a punto de vencer la racha de Triple H de 22 dias con un campeonato. En ECW, su show, hizo que Bryan perdiera su campeonato ante Santino debido a su interferencia como GM. Luego Santino dejo el campeonato vacante. Finalmente luego de terminar el feudo comenzó a ir por el WWE Championship, al principio lo ganó admirablemente en una Elimination Chamber en la que participaron tambien Dogger y John Cena en el PPV The Chamber. Luego lo perdio ante Stone Cold quien uso su Money in the Bank para enfrentarlo en un Themes Match. Mas tarde lo recupero del mismo en un Tables Match. Despues lo volvio a perder ante Zack Ryder quien uso su contrato King of the Ring. Y lo volvio a recuperar en un Tables Match. Luego formó un tag con John Cena llamado "The Game is Here" que ganaron los WWE Tag Team Championship y los defendieron exitosamente ante muchos tags. Lamentablemente los perdieron ante Funaki & Carlito debido a una lesión de Cena. Luego Cena se fue debido a su lesión estando inactivo. Mientras Triple H perdió su WWE Championship ante Funaki pero lo volvio a recuperar, comenzando asi un feudo. Mientras Carlito estuvo inactivo, el le gano a Funaki consiguiendo los WWE Tag Team Championship eligiendo como compañero a su antiguo rival Hayabusa y pactando una lucha en Wrestlemania contra Funaki y Val Venis por el WWE Championship debido a que Venis usó su contrato de NXT. En el evento, perdió debido a que fue encerrado en una habitación por CM Punk quien reemplazó a Val Venis y ganó el WWE Championship. Lamentablemente Punk perdió debido a un Money in the Bank que uso Hayabusa. Luego HHH ganó un Triple Threat Match por ser el Number 1 Contender por el WWE Championship, y se pactó una Tables Match para enfrentar a Hayabusa y a alguien más que luego será revelado. Tambien se le fue concedido el AWA Championship por Hayabusa. Finalmente ese "alguien" era Yoshi Tatsu quien ganó el WWE Championship. Luego para Over the Limit se pactó una Monster Match contra Sandman quien regresaba. Finalmente Triple H retuvo. 2KW (Enero 2011) Al iniciar el año la empresa cambio de nombre a 2000s Krazy Wrestling (aun cuando la palabra "Crazy" va con C). Luego con un Draft fue enviado a Invasion. Y junto con Alberto Del Rio ganó el 2KW Tag Team Championship. Luego lo perdió ante Ted Luego inicio un feudo por el WcW Championship con Owen Hart, con quienes pelearon por ese campeonato en muchas ocasiones como en Starrcade. Finalmente Triple H perdió el campeonato en Royal Rumble II ante Hart. Ese mismo día apareció como el ultimo en entrar al Royal Rumble Match ganando al eliminar en ultimo lugar a William Regal. Como ese día se dejó vacante el WWE Championship, el GM lo pusó en juego en el Royal Rumble, el cual ganó entrando ultimo. DLF (Enero 2011 - Julio 2011) Luego de muchos cambios de manos de campeonatos y de finalmente perderlo y no recuperarlo, la empresa volvio a llamarse DLF debido al poco exito que tuvo. Finalmente decidio poner fin a su carrera retirandose, pero en el dia del aparente Juicio Final (21 de mayo de 2011), en el "ultimo" PPV de DLF gano el WWE Championship de manos de John Cena. Terminando su carrera, junto con DLF siendo el ultimo campeon hasta ahora. Finalmente DLF volvio a abrir, pero hasta cumplir un año. En esos tiempos Triple H ganó los DLF Tag Team Championship con un sidoso, siendo tambien el ultimo campeon de DLF hasta que cerró. ZWT (Enero 2011) Triple H se unio a Zone Trivial Wrestling, un trivial dirigido esta vez por Dark Warrior, donde gano el Royal Rumble I. Lamentablemente la empresa cerro antes de que pudiera reclamar su oportunidad titular en WrestleMania. IWT (Marzo 2011) Despues de buscar trivial, finalmente el fundador de DLF, Dogger ayudo a crear Impact Wrestling Trivial, donde se peleo durante un tiempo, y no ha ganado ningun campeonato, hasta que finalmente el trivial tambien cerró. WAW (Agosto 2011) Como ultimo trivial, se unio a World Action Wrestling donde fue World Heavyweight Champion, y TNA Tag Team Champion con un sidoso. Finalmente fue Intercontinental Champion. Y tras perderlo en un match donde no participaba, decidio abandonar la empresa por falta de oportunidades. WXE (Agosto 2011 - Actualidad) En World Xtreme Entertainment 'fue recibido y llevado a los main events con un push. En WXE se lucio buscando el WXE Championship en numerosas oportunidades, las cuales siempre perdio. Luego gano el World Heavyweight Championship a manos de Matt Hardy (Pepe (Pipe)). Luego en el PPV Hell in a Cell el 12 de noviembre gano el World Tag Team Championship frente a Christian y Zack Ryder siendo el primer y el unico Campeon en parejas (estando el solo por ausencia de su tag) hasta entonces. En ese mismo evento perdio el World Heavyweight Championship en un Hell in a Cell Match ante Jeff Hardy. En el Match tambien estaba Bobby Roode y El Mesias; Davey Richards interfirio tirandolo de la cima de la estructura causando que pierda el campeonato tras no reintegrarse al match. Luego clasifico al Royal Rumble Match en Royal Rumble del 26 de noviembre. Luego el 19/11 gano un Money in the Bank y se espera que lo cobre despues de Royal Rumble. Luego se revelo que HHH no iria al Royal Rumble Match porque sino seria mucha sobrevaloracion. Luego decidio unirse a Bobby Roode formando el equipo "Beer Game" cediendole uno de los World Tag Team Championships . Finalmente en Royal Rumble vencio a Matt Hardy recuperando su World Heavyweight Championship. Al dia siguiente canjeo su Money in the Bank para ser Campeon Unificado ante el nuevo coronado Campeon de la WWE Bobby Lashley, sin embargo por una interferencia termino perdiendo. A pesar de esto el campeon le dio la mano y en señal de respeto intercambiaron Campeonatos con lo que Triple H se quedo con el WWE Championship. Despues tuvo muchas defensas. En eso cambio de Tag 2 veces, primero a Alberto del Rio y luego a Christian con quien finalmente se quedo. En WrestleMania I perdio el WWE Championship ante el ganador del Royal Rumble Cody Rhodes. Finalmente en la revancha volvio a ganar el campeonato. Tambien se hizo con el Intercontinental Championship. En New Year's Revolution defendio su Intercontinental Championship y su World Tag Team Championship exitosamente en una sola lucha. Luego le cedio el Intercontinental a Christian porque no puede tener mas de 2 campeonatos. Tambien junto con Christian ganaron el TNA Tag Team Championship unificando ambos campeonatos en pareja siendo Unified Tag Team Champion. Luego de mucho tiempo como campeon perdio todos sus titulos (xd) y ahora aparece esporadicamente. Se encuentra luchando por el torneo para determinar el nuevo WXE Champion. DLF (Febrero 2012 - Actualidad) DLF volvio a abrir sus puertas en un nuevo estilo (aqui) y comenzando de 0, gano el WWE Championship de John Cena. Tambien intento, sin exito, ganar los otros campeonatos como el Intercontinental Championship, Global Championship, entre otros. Luego de mucho tiempo con el WWE Championship lo perdio ante Ferb. Pero finalmente lo recupero una semana despues siendo el primer 2-time WWE Champion (de la nueva era). En Lucha [[Archivo:Pedigree_Cena.gif|thumb|Triple H aplicandole su "''Pedigree" a John Cena.]] '''Finishers *''Golpe con el Mazo''/''"Conspiracy Sledgehammer"'' (Weapon Attack) - Agosto 2010 - Septiembre 2010 (aun usado esporádicamente'')'' *''"Pedigree''" (Double underhook facebuster) - Julio 2010 - presente *''"The Nazi Cobra"/ "The Rolling & Diving Triple H Special Cobra" (Modified throat thrust) (o una variante invertida o desde la 3ra cuerda) (la variante Nazi la hacia haciendo una Cobra con forma de Cruz Esvaltica (nazi)) - Septiembre 2010 - Octubre 2010 / Agosto 2011 - Actualidad '''Movimientos de Firma' *''Spinebuster'' (a veces girando sobre sí mismo) *''Testicular Claw'' (a veces con mucha fuerza) *''Inverted Indian deathlock'' *''High Knee Strike'' *''"Argentine" Cutter'' *''Big Boot'' *''Clothesline'' *''Lou Thesz Press'' *''Running DDT'' Logros Campeonatos de DLF PRO/2KW: *European Championship (2 veces, primero) *Hardcore Championship (2 veces) *Champion of Champions (4 veces) *Million Dollar Championship (1 vez) *Indisputed Championship (1 vez, primero) *WWE Championship (12 veces) *World Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) 2 como "WcW World Champion" *United States Championship (2 veces) 1 como "USA DX Champion" (Campeonato creado) *DLF/2KW Tag Team Championship (14 veces) (con Mickie James (1), con Extreme Tyger (2), con John Cena (4), con Cody Rhodes (2), con CM Punk (1), Hayabusa (1), Batista (1) y Alberto del Rio (2) ) *Intercontinental Championship (3 veces) *Campeonato Latinoamericano (2 veces) *2do Campeon Triple Corona (1 vez) *WWF Championship (2 veces) *TNA X Division Championship (1 vez) *Trios Championship (2 veces) (con Liger & Jeff Hardy (1) , y con Sheamus & Cody Rhodes (1) ) *Rap City Championship (1 vez) *Underground Championship (1 vez) *NWA Championship (1 vez) *ECW Television Championship (1 vez) *Juggalo Championship (1 vez, primero) *DLF World Championship (1 vez, primero) (Campeonato creado) *AWA Championship (1 vez) *TNA Inmortal Championship (1 vez) *RAW Mr. Money in the Bank 2010 *Ganador del Royal Rumble II (2011) DLF Slammy Awards: *Mejor Apodo de DLF: "Narizón" (2010 edición I) *Mejor Tag Team de DLF: con Mickie James (2010 edición I) *Mejor Feudo de DLF: vs CM Punk (2010 edición I) *Mejor Pelea de DLF: vs Zack Ryder (2010 edición II) Campeonatos de WXA: *ECW Championship (1 vez, primero) *World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez, primero) Campeonatos de ZWT: *Ganador del Royal Rumble I (2011) Campeonatos de WAW: *World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *TNA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) (con un sidoso (1) ) *Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) Campeonatos de WXE: *World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) *WWE Championship (2 veces) *Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) *Unified Tag Team Championship (1 vez) (co Christian (1) ) *World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) ( con Bobby Roode (1) y con Alberto del Rio (1) ) *TNA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) (con Christian (1) ) *Mr. Money in the Bank (1 vez, fallando el cobro) *2do Triple Corona En Videojuegos Triple H ha tenido participacion en los siguientes videojuegos: *'DLF vs WAW 2010: ' **'Parte del Roster de DLF:'' Traje de DX (desbloqueable) + Traje de DLF Original (desbloqueable) **Champion of Champions **'Overall 92: '''Ataque 94, Defensa 91, Velocidad 95, Carisma 89, Habilidad 92, Equipo 90 *'DLF vs WAW 2011: ' **'Agente Libre:' Traje de WCW (desbloqueable) + Traje de DX (desbloqueable) + Traje de DLF Original (desbloqueable) **Champion of Champions **'Overall 94:' Ataque 96, Defensa 94, Velocidad 94, Carisma 92, Habilidad 93, Equipo 94 *'WXE'11:' **'Parte del Roster de RAW:' Traje de WCW (desbloqueable) + Traje de DX (desbloqueable) + Traje de DLF Original (desbloqueable) **World Tag Team Championship **'Overall 93: Ataque 95, Defensa 93, Velocidad 93, Carisma 92, Habilidad 93, Equipo 89 *'''WXE'12: **'Parte del Roster de WcW: ' Traje de WCW (desbloqueable) + Traje de DX (desbloqueable) + Traje de DLF Original (desbloqueable) **WWE Championship + Unified Tag Team Championship **'Overall 94:' Ataque 97, Defensa 93, Velocidad 94, Carisma 90, Habilidad 95, Equipo 94